The Lost Potter
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Everyone knew the story of the Boy Who Lived, but no one knew of his sister. No one knew of Rosalie Potter who also survived the Killing Curse that night. Presumed dead Rosalie and Harry never knew each other, until the Triwizard Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N; Hey I am sorry about yet again posting another story on my already heavy workload. So I have decided to discontinue._**

 ** _Adeline Evans_**

 ** _The Destined Three_**

 ** _Always_**

 ** _One Second_**

 ** _Fates Awakening_**

 ** _The First Huntress_**

 ** _Love Thy Darkness_**

 ** _Changing History_**

 ** _The Fifth Horseman_**

 ** _New Direction_**

 ** _And, It's Too Late Too Apologize_**

 ** _Or there will just be super slow updates, and I am sorry about that. But, to make up for it for the ones that read Abraxas Vladimir Dracula and Perseus Jackson God of the Fallen I will be posting a new chapter either today or tomorrow at best. And the reason I have decided to post this is that I had an inspiration, and again I'm sorry for another story on my heavy workload. And, I'm also sorry if I have discontinued a story that you liked. Again sorry._**

 ** _\- ShakespearePoet101_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue;_**

 _Everyone in the Wizarding World knew the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. How his parents had sacrificed their lives to protect his. How his mother Lily shielded young Harry from Voldemort's wrath. Which in turn had caused her own death. And, when the cold lifeless body of the late Lily Potter nee Evans fell to the floor. Voldemort with his snake like Scarlett red eyes turned his sights on the young one year old boy._

 _The young weeping boy had stared at his mother's body, not understanding why she wasn't getting up. Like when they were playing that game where she disappeared and reappeared. He didn't understand why the man with the red eyes was staring at him with such hate and disgust. He didn't understand why his father wasn't protecting him or why the man was starting to extend his arm. Which held what looked like a stick._

 _He didn't know why a green light shot out of the what the man was holding and why when it struck him, it burned like nothing he ever felt before. Or why the man's high laugh turned into a scream of utter agony. He didn't know what happened because he saw nothing else but darkness. Yes, everyone knew that story of the Boy-Who-Lived but no one knew that there was another occupant in the room that fateful night._

 _No no one knew that one other person was also struck by the Killing Curse, and had also survived. They didn't know about Rosalie Juliet Potter, twin sister of Harold James Potter. Of course, only a select few people new about the infamous twin of the Potters. Those being Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones, and of course when Rosalie couldn't be found, they searched high and low. Searching everywhere for the lost Potter, for years._

 _But, she could never be found. Dumbledore and Amelia suspected she died along with the rest of the Potter Family. But, decided not to announce it keeping James and Lily's secret safe with them. It hurt the two to see young Harry grow up without Rosalie. So peacefully unaware of the fact that his twin was missing. Albus suspected that Harry had no recollection of his twin. Which was understandable, and he decided not to tell Harry about his sister's death until the time was right._

 _Of course, none of them were aware on how close Rosalie actually was. Or how close they would have been to finding her if they would have kept looking. But, now as the years began to pass, the trail started to diminish of the lost Potter. The trail soon became as nonexistent as Sir Arthur Conan Doyle famous character Sherlock Holmes._

 _So as the years grew on both Harry and Rosalie learned different things different ways. But, even as they grew different in many aspects one thing still connected them. And, that was the Lightning Bolt shaped scar on the right side of Harry's forehead and on the left of Rosalie's._

 _But, both didn't know that their world would forever be changed, by a chance encounter with one another. And, that it would affect the Wizarding World forever. And, possibly the outcome of the war to_ _come._

* * *

 ** _A/N; I hope you liked it and this really was just a starting point to see if you would like me to continue. Again like before I am sorry about discontinuing some of my stories. But, my promise still stands._**

 ** _I love all of you guys and I hope you can forgive me._**

 ** _\- ShakespearePoet101_**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's freezing do you think they'll ever get here?" Ron Weasley asked in a exasperated tone. Harry Potter otherwise known as the Boy-Who-Lived looked at his Best Mate, with a raised eyebrow, but Ron didn't seem to notice as he checked out Lavender Brown. Harry again rolled his eyes at Ron and chuckled slightly. His best mate sure was a hound so to speak.

Harry glanced at his long time girlfriend Hermione Granger, they had been dating since Second Year. Harry had known in his First Year that he had feelings for the nerdy and beautiful muggle born. But, he didn't know how to act on them. Which meant Hermione had been the one to start the relationship, and Harry couldn't have been more happy. Harry could feel Hermione's eyes on him, so he pulled himself out of his musings to stare into the beautiful chocolate brown. Hermione was smiling softly at him love shining in her eyes, Harry smiled back.

Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips, before wrapping her in his arms. He could feel her immediately melt into his arms which made him smile. Harry glanced at Ron who sent a wink his way, but Harry ignored him. He looked up at the sky when he heard the sound of wings beating against the wind. And, was shocked to see a large carriage pulled by large wing horses. He assumed it was Beauxbaton one of the other contenders. The carriage took a sharp turn and started to descend at a rapid pace. Harry saw Hagrid jump quickly out of the way, of the fast moving hooves.

The carriage landed with a slight thud as the horses walked off the extra speed. Harry stared at the doors of the carriage waiting for the students to appear. Suddenly they were pushed open and Beauxbaton's students appeared. Harry could see them clutching to their cardigans and coats. And, couldn't help but chuckle slightly, knowing how cold it must be. Then the Headmistress appeared and Harry felt his eyes widen in shock. He heard Seamus somewhere say. "That's a big woman." And, Harry couldn't help but agree.

The woman had handsome olive skin and wore black satin robes, with opal jewellery. She had sleek short black hair that was styled to be pulled back from her face. Her dark brown almost black eyes accented her face beautifully. And, despite her size she moved with grace with her head held high. Harry saw Dumbledore approach the tall woman and couldn't help but smile seeing the large height difference. But, nonetheless Dumbledore bowed his head and kissed her hand welcoming her to Hogwarts.

"Zank you Dumbledore, for welcoming me and my students to 'ogwarts," Madame Maxime said, Harry had picked up her name from the greeting. Harry saw the Beauxbaton students shivering profusely in their clothes, and he felt pity for them.

"Harry look over at that Fox, she must be a Veela," Ron whispered in his ears and Harry followed his friends line of sight, and was shocked to see the woman he was looking at. The young woman was tall and willowy and had an air of grace about her. She had silvery blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, and large deep blue eyes. She had fair white skin, and what he could see of her smile, very white and even teeth, and Harry had to agree with Ron she had to have some Veela blood in her.

But, he didn't care because even though she was beautiful, Harry loved Hermione. Unconsciously Harry tightened his hold on Hermione's waist. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder which caused her minty scent to flow over him. Harry could see many other boys in his year drooling over the French student, especially Ron. Then he heard shouts from somewhere to his left. "Look at the Lake!" Colin Creevey shouted jumping up and down while pointing at the Black Lake. Harry turned to look at the Lake and saw the water starting to whirl.

He frowned slightly confusion filling him, until the mast of a gigantic ship appeared. The ship had a strange skeletal look about but it looked cool all the same. The ship pulled close to the shore, but not to close and docked. A long walkway was extended from the side of the ship and onto the ground. Soon a steady stream of students started exiting the ship, all pretty much wearing the same thing.

Long thick fur coats either a light or dark brown. With dark or light brown boots, with black pants and red shirts. They moved as one like a military march. A man Harry guessed as the Headmaster of Durmstang appeared out of the crowd of students. His dark brown hair reached his shoulders, he was very tall. He had tanish skin, and some muscle. Though his teeth could use a little work.

Dumbledore greeted the man warmly calling him Igor. Harry couldn't help but smile at Dumbledore who seemed to know everyone. Or was it the other way around? Suddenly Harry heard gasps around him and looked up to see Viktor Krum star Quidditch player appear out of the crowd. His short brown hair and dark brown eyes made him look normal, which Harry wished he was. But with his Raven Black hair and killing curse green eyes, it was little hard. Not even adding the scar on his head.

Harry saw that Igor was about to talk so he started to listen. "It's a pleasure to be here Dumbledore. I see you have seen one of my star students Viktor. I will call the other one for you," Igor said, and Harry was immediately interested. "Rosalie." Igor shouted and almost immediately the mass of students started to move to the side. Harry didn't know why but he felt compelled to look at Dumbledore, and saw the man unnaturally pale, but before Harry could wonder why, Rosalie finally got to the front of the students. Harry immediately felt stares on him and he felt Hermione stiffen.

Though they had a reason to stare. Because Rosalie looked slightly like him. She had long raven black hair that cascaded down to her shoulder blades in beautiful waves. She had a lithe body but it had a slender look to it that made her body look almost perfect, but what really caught Harry's attention was her eyes. They were Avada Kedavra green, that shined with an inner power. The beautiful eyes were framed by thick dark eyelashes. Harry couldn't believe that anyone had his color eyes, because Lily Potter was also famous for them, and he had his mother's eyes. Then she turned to look at him, and he saw shock pass over her features.

He stared into the eyes that looked so much like his own. No, no they didn't look like his eyes. They were clearer somehow, like an emerald being hit directly by the Sun. Harry was sure he had never seen such colorful eyes before. Because, even though they looked green, they had multiple colors. Harry could see flecks of silver and blue in her eyes, that seemed to make them shimmer. He hadn't realized it but his body had unconsciously moved closer to her. Harry could feel stares on him, but ignored them.

Rosalie stared at him as well seemingly assessing him, but being closer to her now he saw that her eyes also held many emotions as well. From humor to mischief, to kindness and intelligence, to something that looked like coldness. Harry stared into her eyes, and a feeling of deja vú overtook him. Harry knew he somehow knew Rosalie, but he didn't know how. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione coming to his side. She started to pull him into Hogwarts and away from Rosalie. Harry glanced over his shoulder but she was gone, like a ghost vanishing into thin air.

Hermione led him into the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table. He sat down, and she sat down beside him. While Ron sat in front of them, with Fred and George on either side of him. Harry glanced at the door as people started to come in, many sighing in contentment at the heat. Harry turned to look at his friends who were staring at him.

"What?" Harry said with a frown, which caused them to snap out of it. Ron was the one to speak first, while the others opened and closed their mouths.

"It's nothing mate, we were wondering just why the hell, the German chick looked... like you," Ron said staring at him with unreadable blue eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry said, but his eyes started to roam the Great Hall searching for any sign of Rosalie. He glanced at the other Durmstang students hoping to find her but had no luck. He could feel Hermione and the others staring at him which made him turn his gaze towards them.

"Mate, do you know her somehow. Because when you looked at her I saw a flash of recognition in your eyes," Ron said staring at him with a frown.

"No I don't know her, but I feel like I do. I can't explain it's like I know her, like I should but I just can't. It's at the top of my brain, but I just can't grasp how I know her." Harry explained or at least he tried, because he honestly couldn't explain the confusion that consumed him.

"Harry I think."

"You should talk to her."

"To see what she knows."

"About you, and if she,"

"Has the same feeling as you."

The twins said staring at him with matching smiles, which made Harry chuckle. Harry glanced at his girlfriend who was staring off into space frowning slightly.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked touching her arm softly, which caused her to jump slightly. Her stare seemed to focus on him for a second before she spoke.

"I don't know Harry. I mean she does look like you, but no offense sweetheart. She looks how should I put it, healthier than you. And, I completely understand why you don't look like her, but I'm wondering if you would look more like her, if your Aunt and Uncle hadn't of raised you. Of course, you wouldn't look exactly like her, but you get what I'm saying Harry. She looks to much like you for it to be a coincidence. I mean look at her eyes, she has your eyes." Hermione said in a mini rant, that caused Harry to chuckle slightly.

"She doesn't have my eyes, 'Mione. I don't know how to explain it but her eyes are like a shimmering expanse of color. My eyes are just normal green but hers may look green but they aren't completely. I actually sort of wish people had eyes like hers." Harry explained, not even aware that the twins and Ron were looking at him with raised eyebrows. Hermione was staring at him with a unreadable expression on her face. Harry felt his face flush slightly at the stares, and dropped his head to stare at his plate.

And, that's pretty much how he stayed for most of the dinner, welcoming the two foreign schools into Hogwarts. He looked up when his friends grew silent around him, and saw Rosalie walk into the Great Hall. He didn't know why but immediate concern filled him when he realized she wasn't here for the whole of dinner. He could feel many stares on him, but all he cared about was Rosalie which again confused him. Harry didn't know why, but she turned her head and their eyes met. And, again the sense of deja vú overtook him, staring into her shimmering eyes. And, he was shocked to see her turn and walk towards him. Harry noticed the silence of the Hall when Rosalie reached their table.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" She asked, and Harry immediately nodded his head. While Fred moved over slightly to give her room. She gracefully sat down and seemed to examine everyone. Harry grew slightly rigid like everyone else when her gaze landed on Hermione. He had heard about Durmstang students not being accepting of Muggle Born students, and he felt protective over his girlfriend. But, Hermione met her gaze head on even if under the table she was fidgeting slightly. Finally after a couple moments of silence Rosalie smiled slightly.

"It's nice to meet you." She said softly, and only then did Harry hear the faint British accent. He saw Hermione smile slightly at her.

"It's nice to meet you as well. My name is Hermione and this is my boyfriend Harry." She said and Harry smiled when Rosalie turned her gaze onto him.

"Harry as in Harry Potter?" She asked, but her gaze didn't rise to his scar like he expected her to. Instead they remained level to his eyes.

"Yes and you are?" Harry asked smiling genuinely. Happy that for once someone was talking to him and not looking at his scar.

"My name is Rosalie Astor." She responded and Harry heard Hermione gasp. He glanced at his girlfriend in concern, and saw her staring at Rosalie with barely hidden excitement.

"You mean you're the daughter of Arthur and Eleanor Astor? The famous witch and wizard who founded the cure for the Dexaberg Virus and the Vinali Syndrome. I absolutely love their works." Hermione gushed in one breath, and Harry stared at Rosalie in shock. He had heard about the Astor's from one of Hermione's many lectures.

"Yes they are one and the same. Of course their work schedules have them across the world in a moments notice. I do appreciate people recognizing my parents work." Rosalie said with an easy smile, but Harry felt sympathy run through him. He had read the hidden message beneath her words. It must have been hard for her to have parents, but parents that cared more for their work than her.

As if sensing his gaze Rosalie turned her stare to him, and smiled softly. He smiled back, and continued to listen to Hermione talk all about the intelligent witch and wizard. Harry noticed that Rosalie didn't seem to keen on listening about her parents work, but not once did she interject or stop Hermione's talking. Which Harry was glad for. Not many people liked Hermione being a know it all. Especially if they didn't know her first, and Rosalie was showing him that not everyone was like that. Finally once dinner was done, Dumbledore stood up, and a immediate hush fell over the hall.

"Now that everyone is here and well fed it is time to discuss the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announced and immediately the hall was met with hushed whispers of excitement, and Harry saw Rosalie roll her eyes, but before he could wonder why Dumbledore started speaking once again. "Now to prevent any casualties we have decided that only students 17 and older can enter the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore continued and immediately many students screamed in outrage. Though Harry knew that Dumbledore had a reason behind it, and he knew it was a good one.

"At least some people at this school can think for themselves." Rosalie muttered, and Harry frowned slightly.

"Now we have two new guests besides Durmstang and Beauxbaton. I would like to formerly introduce Ludo Bagman Head of the Department of Magical Games and Barty Crouch Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. They along with the Headmasters and Head Mistress of each school will be acting as judges." Dumbledore said and gestured to each individual man. Ludo Bagman, Harry remembered he was a Beater, but those days were long behind him now. He had light blonde almost light brown hair, and light blue eyes. He was slightly chubby and had light skin. He still held himself like a Beater, and on his left breast pocket there was a insignia of a hornet. He had a big grin on his face, and he seemed to be jumping with excitement.

While Barty Crouch was a entirely different story. Crouch had short grey hair with a neat parting, which was almost unnaturally straight and had a narrow toothbrush moustache, but unlike Bagman he didn't smile or wave in the slightest. Dumbledore waved his hand in a manner saying that they could speak. Of course Crouch stepped forward.

"Now the rules have been set no one under the age of 17 shall enter the Tournament. Each competing school is allowed one Champion to represent them during the Tournament. Students wishing to participate write their names and the school they attend on a piece of parchment, and enter it into the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet is an impartial judge, and selects what it considers to be the best student from each school. At the appointed time, the Goblet ejects the names, making each selected student the official Champion for their school. Each selected Champion is then bound by a magical contract to see the Tournament through to the end. Each Tournament consists of three tasks designed to test the Champions' courage, intelligence, resourcefulness, and magical ability. These tasks are exceedingly dangerous and differ from year to year. Champions receive marks in each of the tasks from a panel of judges, consisting of the headmasters or headmistresses of the competing schools. Each Champion is supposed to stand alone during the Tournament, receiving no outside help from anyone, including friends and teachers. Cheating is frowned upon." Crouch explained in a curt voice, and Harry couldn't help but notice how sedate the crowd became. He also knew now why Rosalie was acting like they were all idiots. This Tournament wasn't a game, and whoever thought it was would be rudely awakened. Harry glanced at his friends, and saw that they were much the same. Although the twins seemed to still want to participate.

Afterward Dumbledore made all the Hogwarts students sing their school song. Which garnered many odd stares once it was finished. Although Harry noticed that Rosalie was trying to keep in her chuckles. He watched as most of the other students filed out of the Great Hall. As he was standing up to follow their lead. A hand touch his shoulder slightly and Harry turned his head to see Professor McGonagall standing behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you Potter." She said softly and Harry nodded his head. He glanced at Hermione and Ron, and saw that they were staring at him with frowns. He simply shrugged as he followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. The walk was one of silence, and soon enough they were in the Headmaster's office. Harry noticed that Dumbledore seemed to be fiddling with his hands. Which was something that he had never seen before. Harry was about to speak when the sound of a door opening stopped him, and he turned to see Karkaroff standing with Rosalie by his side.

"Albus what is the meaning of this?" He demanded as he stood in the middle of the room. Harry like everyone else in the room watched the Headmaster sigh, and look at them with saddened eyes.

"What I am about to tell you. May or may not be detrimental to the future of the war with Voldemort." Dumbledore said and Harry like everyone else felt shock rush through them.

"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall asked, and Dumbledore once again looked at them all with sadness. Before he turned his stare squarely on Harry.

"Harry I've wanted to tell you this for along time, but I never did because I didn't want you to be burdened even more. Now I know that was never my choice to call, and I should have told you many years ago." Dumbledore began, and Harry felt his nerves beginning to build up inside of him.

"What do you want to tell me sir?" He asked frightened of the answer. Dumbledore stared at him over his half moon spectacles.

"Harry you weren't the only one to be hit with the Killing Curse that night." He said softly, and Harry frowned once again.

"I don't understand sir."

"Harry you weren't the only one Voldemort was after." Dumbledore said and finally Harry understood what he meant.

"You mean I had a sibling?" Harry asked with pain in his voice, and he immediately felt McGonagall's comforting hand, but all Harry could do was stare at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry you did. You had a twin sister." Dumbledore said but he was no longer staring at him, and Harry followed Dumbledore's gaze. His eyes widened when he saw who Dumbledore was looking at, and with a voice barely above a whisper Dumbledore continued.

"Named Rosalie."

* * *

 _Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry if it sucked._

 _PM me if you have any questions._

 _\- ShakespearePoet101_


End file.
